The Fox and The Cat
by Reona
Summary: In the Midgard kingdom there is a mountain protected by a fox and a city protected by a lucky cat. Their love was never supposed to be this heart breaking.
1. Chapter 1

If you are fairly familiar with Marvel characters, you should be fine. I mostly use the cinematic universe (movies) but there are a couple passing characters from the comics. I wish there was a choice for just Marvel in the movies section because I'm taking characters from Hulk and Captain America too. Ah well.

* * *

Tony listened to the yammering of the humans with half an ear. It was mid-day, just after lunch, and that meant the sun had finally dipped low enough to reach the plush couch in his human's office. Tony was warm and comfortable in his spot. He blinked golden eyes and yawned while stretching. One of the humans, a blond man who had shared his shrimp with the cat during lunch, paused as he walked past to scratch behind the feline's ears before hurrying away with a packet of papers in his arms. Tony looked over to check on his human but could easily see that Pepper was deep in some administrative duty. The wide desk she sat behind was strewn with documents and her assistants and fellow bureaucrats were crowded around, very serious expressions on their faces. Tony knew he would be scolded quite badly if he jumped up there to demand attention from his human.

The black cat sighed and rolled over. Tony knew from experience that Pepper would not be free until dinner and might even then do paperwork after eating. A sudden glint of light caught his attention. Something glittered in the sunlight on the floor and Tony let curiosity pull him from the couch and his warm spot. The feline peeked around the elaborate painted screen and found a golden aspen leaf. He wondered where it had come from as it was the height of summer and reached forward to pick the leaf up delicately by the stem. It was heavier than the cat expected and Tony fumbled it back onto the floor. He pawed at the leaf carefully and realized it was actually made out of gold. The golden leaf was elegantly veined like a real leaf, showing the skill of true master craftsmen. "Lady Potts, please be reasonable!" cried one of the men crowding his human's desk and Tony picked the leaf carefully up with his mouth and trotted out of the office.

Tony walked through the sprawling manor with his prize, deftly dodging busy servants and hurrying pages. He slipped through a door and turned to paw it closed behind him. The living room was large and the sliding doors were open to the garden where a pond sparkled in the sunlight and a fountain calmly trickled water. A pile of floor pillows surrounded the low table in the center of the room. Tony crossed the room to a big cabinet against the wall. The decorative lattice door was hanging open and the feline wiggled inside. In the dimness of the cabinet's bottom shelf was an old silk pillow and a pile of treasures. Tony added the gold leaf to his collection, nudging it into place with his nose.

The treasures included pink and pearly seashells from the coast, a three day journey away by horse, nestled in a pile of jade beads. Tiny elaborate animals carved from wood and bone marched among paper flowers and a fan painted with the image of the goddess of the moon. There was a stack of small carved bamboo boxes and a little hand-stitched ragdoll in a silk dress that slumped in the corner, smelling of fine herbs. A small mountain of iridescent rocks and glittering stones threatened to roll all over the place, only kept in check by a hollowed and ornately carved deer antler. Silver amulets and gold rings were hidden under the pillow with carved gems and thin ropes of gold. A tin whistle sat next to a red clay ocarina, although Tony never dared to play either so close to humans. The noise might cause someone to come investigate and that would end in disaster.

Having added the leaf to his treasures and made sure everything was as it should be, Tony left his cabinet and began his rounds. The feline patrolled the manor for any small rodents and other vermin. He checked the bedrooms and the kitchen before inspecting the storeroom. A stroll through the garden yielded a mouse and an unwary bird for an afternoon snack. The sun had begun to dip in the western sky before Tony deemed it time for dinner and returned to the manor from his wandering. A servant was lighting lanterns as the other magistrates and officials were leaving in their carriages and carts. Tony's human stood proud and beautiful on the front porch, her pale silk robe stitched with lotus blossoms. "Thank you for coming, Magistrate Coulson," Pepper was saying as Tony emerged from the shadows.

"It was my pleasure, Lady Potts. I'm only sorry everyone couldn't come to an agreement," said a man in plain dark pants and a tunic lined with white silk. Another man stood to the side and slightly behind the first and Tony recognized him as the secretary that had snuck him a piece of shrimp during lunch. The feline brushed against the blond man's leg in greeting.

"These things take time," Tony's human said wisely. Tony sat by Pepper's feet and narrowed his golden eyes. Several of the people loitering in the front yard gave Pepper envious looks, their eyes dropping to stare greedily at Tony. Others gave the black cat nervous glances and hurried to leave. A broad man with a balding head sneered at the feline and Tony glared back at him as he climbed into his carriage and disappeared down the street.

"See you next month?" Coulson was asking.

"Of course," Pepper replied. "Have a safe journey and luck be with you."

"Luck be with you," Coulson intoned, turning away. "Come Clint."

The blond man who had shared his shrimp followed, looking over his shoulder to wave at Tony. "Goodnight, lucky cat," Clint called. Tony favored him with a meow in return and watched them climb into their cart and drive away. All across the town, lanterns were being lit as night fell and the heat of summer leached away. The oil street lamps were being lit by the road crew and the city gates were being shut by the guards. People were still out and about, on their way to the tavern to drink or doing last minute errands, and each person peeked into the front yard as Pepper sent the last of her visitors on their way, the gawker's eyes inevitably landing on the black cat by her feet.

One of the manor's clerks, a woman with red hair, came out to stand on the porch with another lantern to keep the darkness at bay. Finally, all of the guests had gone and the front gate was closed for the night. They went back into the manor and Pepper gave a great big sigh as she leaned back against the door. "Ah, Natasha, what a day. I've never seen a bunch of argumentative men as that group."

The redheaded woman's lips curled in a subdued smile as she led the way down the hallway with her lantern. "You handled it well, my lady," Natasha praised quietly. "I had the cook prepare you a meal. It is waiting for you in the living room. Do try to eat without being sidetracked by paperwork."

Pepper chuckled as they entered the living room, the room lit by the warm glow of candle and lantern. "What would I do without you, Natasha?" Tony slipped under the low table as his human gracefully knelt upon a pillow, golden eyes glittering in the gloom.

"Starve, probably, my lady," Natasha replied drily. Pepper laughed in response, removing the lids to the dishes upon the table. The scent of fried fish and braised beef made Tony's mouth water. "Enjoy your meal, my lady." The clerk quietly closed the door, the lamplight flickering oddly in her green eyes. Tony's tail flicked but he was quickly distracted by his human placing a bowl upon the floor. The bowl was full of fish and strips of veggies with a small nugget of beef and Tony gobbled it down happily while Pepper skimmed a distracted hand down his back.

The cat licked his whiskers and left the empty food bowl to collapse against Pepper's side, purring appreciatively. She startled a little, drawn out of her thoughts, and smiled down at the cat. "My lucky cat," Pepper cooed, stroking along Tony's ribs. "I can't believe you turned 7 years old this year. Will you bring luck to my house and the city?" Tony pushed his head into her palm and purred louder. Pepper gave a fond chuckle and scooped the feline up to cradle him in her lap. Tony curled up and sighed happily. [You have nothing to worry about as long as I am here and I will never leave you,] thought the cat.

As Tony suspected, after eating Pepper returned to her office to do paperwork and scrutinize her documents. Natasha brought her tea and wished her a good evening. A maid quietly came in and swept the floor before leaving again. Tony sprawled on the corner of the desk while his human scratched behind his ears absentmindedly and worked through the evening. The manor became silent as its occupants took to their bedrooms and slept. The oil in the lamp burned down low as the moon rose over the wall of the garden and shone cool and silver across the rugs. Tony watched it creep higher and then turned to stare at his human, golden eyes glimmering. Pepper yawned delicately and Tony stared intently, a soft purring rumbling through the room. His human yawned again and blinked sleepily. She set down her pen and tidied her papers with a third yawn. "I think that is enough for tonight, my dear Tony. Time for bed," announced Pepper.

Tony followed her on silent paws as Pepper took her lamp and walked through the empty halls of the manor to her bedroom. Soon his human was nestled in bed and Tony purred gently from where he was curled up by her hip. The feline waited a couple minutes for Pepper's breathing to slow and deepen. "Sleep," he murmured softly, "sleep and dream. Sleep deeply until the sun rises. Do not wake. Do not stir. Sleep, sleep, sleep." The feline quietly left Pepper's bedroom and wandered the hallways. "Sleep, sleep. Do not wake. Do not stir." The clerks and pages and servants settled more heavily in their beds as the black cat passed by their doors. "Sleep, sleep deeply until the sun rises. Sleep."

The cat returned to the living room when everyone in the manor was sleeping deeply in their bed, certain to remain there until morning, and sat in the beam of moonlight coming through the sliding doors. Tony hissed as his fur bristled and then gasped as pain rippled down his body as his muscles and bones contorted. Soon the cat was replaced by a man with golden eyes and a pair of triangle ears among the ruffled dark hair on top of his head. Tony blinked the room back into focus and swayed up onto his knees from an ungainly sprawl. He glanced back at two slim black tails that appeared at the base of his spine and grinned, a neat beard around his mouth. Tony stood carefully, stumbling and a little uncertain on two feet, and walked toward his cabinet. He opened it and took a plain dark robe from one of the shelves. The old silk pillow and his treasures were still hidden away on the bottom shelf as he had left them.

Tony slipped on the robe and went to the sliding doors to search the garden with his eyes. He gave a disappointed pout, not finding what he was looking for, and left the living room for the kitchen. He walked silently through the darkened hallways and raided the kitchen for snacks and sweet liquor. The dark haired man then returned to the living room and sat on the landing, setting his food and drink aside. A shape on the smooth wooden floor, wholly out of place, caught Tony's attention and he reached forward to pick up the little ivory cat that had somehow appeared on the living room floor. He ran his thumb over the carving and smiled. The ivory cat had a paw lifted in a wave and a wide grin on its face.

A soft noise made Tony's ears swivel around and he looked up. Sitting in the moonlit garden was a golden fox, its multiple tails bushy behind its back. Tony's smile widened in welcome. "Haven't you given up on me yet?"

A bloom of blue smoke erupted around the golden fox and a man stepped forward. He smiled happily, blue eyes sparkling, and hurried toward Tony. The blond cupped the cat's cheek and Tony's tipped his head up obligingly for a deep kiss. Tony wrapped his arms around the man's neck and sighed as he was pulled into a tight embrace. "I will never give up on you. Not until you come away with me," muttered the fox.

Tony shook his head, sinking the fingers of one hand into soft blond hair as the other man kissed along Tony's jaw and down his throat. "I won't leave Pepper, Steve. I just can't. She raised me from a kitten."

The blond lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Tony's temple. Steve sighed regretfully. "I know. I can wait. We will be together eventually. I can wait."

Tony gave him a sad smile and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the gifts," he said, looking down at the ivory cat.

"Do you like them?" Steve asked, capturing one of Tony's hands and kissing at his fingers.

"Of course I like them. You don't need to spoil me so."

"It is as you deserve, my love," replied Steve, kissing Tony's pulse point on his wrist. The dark haired man blushed and pulled away his hand. Steve gave him a triumphant smirk.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Do you want a drink?" he asked. He poured liquor into two small cups and arranged the snacks besides where they sat.

Steve reached into his blue robe and pulled out a small bag. "I brought something for you."

"Something more?" Tony shifted forward in interest as Steve pulled the bag apart and spilled a pile of ripe blackberries across the floor. "Blackberries!" exclaimed Tony happily. He picked up a dark shiny berry and popped it into his mouth with relish. "Thank you," he said, giving Steve a berry sweetened kiss. They ate the berries and snacks while drinking the liquor and watching the full moon travel higher into the velvety night sky. "My human had some interesting meetings today," Tony said later, cheeks a little flushed from drinking.

"Oh?" Steve asked absently. They had pulled the floor pillows over from the table and were reclining out on the porch, Tony with his head resting on Steve's shoulder. The fox was stroking a languid hand along the cat's arm. "What about?"

Tony pressed himself more tightly to Steve's side. "There have been more reports of demons in the mountains. Travelers and farmers are complaining and they say there is a red faced devil killing people that try to travel though the pass," he muttered. Steve sighed and Tony sat up to look worriedly down at him. "Is everything okay?"

Steve smiled wryly and nodded. "The mountains and forest are under my protection, Tony. There is nothing for you to worry about." He tried to soothe the cat by running his palm up and down Tony's back but the dark haired man was having none of it and glared at Steve.

"Is there something going on?" Tony demanded, eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

Steve sat up as well and wrapped his arms around him. "It's nothing, Tony; just a demon from another prefecture making trouble. I will handle it. It's not a big deal."

Tony curled his fingers into Steve's robe and hung on tightly. "Do you need help? Is there anything I can do? Maybe the next full moon we could go into the forest and…"

Steve interrupted him in a strained voice, "No, Tony, please. The city is your responsibility and the forest is mine. Let me take care of it." Steve kissed Tony quickly with a desperate edge. "Promise me you won't go into the forest by yourself. It's dangerous and I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

Tony's tails lashed in agitation and then he sighed, triangle ears drooping. "If that is what you wish, I promise only if you promise you will be careful."

"I promise," Steve dutifully echoed, pressing kisses to the corner of Tony's mouth. Steve attempted to distract Tony with a walk through the manor's garden. He wove a crown of ivy leaves and moon flowers and placed it gently on Tony's head. The cat smiled unsteadily, worry still in his eyes. They headed out into the quiet late night city and strolled along the dark alleyways and down to the lazy canal that meandered through the city center. They lay on the grass and watched the moonlight sparkle on the water while Steve told a story about a tree spirit he'd once known who had liked to throw acorns at humans passing by.

A stray dog approached them curiously. Tony watched it blandly, tails flicking. The dog sniffed the air and then began to bark and growl, stalking more aggressively toward them. Steve raised his head and growled, baring his sharp fangs. The dog cringed back and scampered off with a whine. Tony giggled. They ended the night up on the roof of the manor house, leaning against each other as the full moon slowly sunk behind the horizon and the eastern sky turned steadily lighter. "May I see you again the next full moon?" asked Steve, rubbing at Tony's ear and making him purr.

"You ask me that every time and my answer is always the same; of course you may see me," Tony replied.

"It's only polite and you deserve no less," Steve murmured.

"Old fashioned goofball," teased Tony, turning his head into the blond's shoulder to hide his blush. "I'm not going to turn you away." The moon was a mere sliver at the top of the trees by now. "Although what you are doing wasting your time with some lowly cat, I don't know."

Steve frowned and set a finger under Tony's chin to lift his head. "You are not some lowly cat. You are beautiful and intelligent and take good care of your city and humans. You have a kind heart and a good, strong soul and I love you dearly, Tony." The cat's eyes grew wet, although Tony refused to let tears fall, and Steve drew him into a tender kiss. Tony licked his rough tongue across Steve's bottom lip and the fox nipped carefully back. The moon disappeared and the first beam of sunlight lanced through the trees and Tony jerked with a gasp as his body began to shrink and bend. Steve caught the disoriented cat up in his arms and gracefully jumped from the manor's roof to the garden.

Steve set Tony carefully on a floor pillow in the living room and folded the robe he'd been wearing. The blond man crossed to the cabinet in the corner and opened it to place the robe on the shelf, smiling when he saw the silk pillow and pile of treasures at the bottom. "Don't gloat," Tony said, sitting up on the cushion Steve had placed him on and licking at his ruffled fur.

Steve closed the cabinet. "I'm not gloating. I'm just… quietly pleased that you kept my gifts."

"Uh huh," Tony said in a disbelieving tone. Steve knelt in front of the cat and stroked a hand down his spine. Tony purred and licked at his thumb.

"I shall try to visit soon but if I don't see you before the next full moon then I want you to know that I will think of you every second we are apart and I love you with all my heart," Steve said softly. The sun crept over the edge of the garden wall and shone brightly into the living room.

"I love you too," Tony said, patting at his hand with his paw. A noise in the hallway drew their heads up. "You better go," whispered the cat. "Natasha wakes with the sunrise and the manor servants won't be far behind."

"Goodbye," Steve muttered. He leaned down to press a kiss between Tony's ears and then dashed off into the garden. Blue smoke erupted around him and then a golden fox was leaping the wall and disappearing into the early morning. Tony yawned and curled up on the cushion.

The door slid open a little while later and a servant entered the room to dust and tidy. She gathered up the plates and liquor bottle with a grumble about her fellow servants, unaware that these were the dishes from Tony and Steve's late night snacks. The servant ran a feather duster over everything and rearranged the floor cushions around the low table. She didn't touch the pillow Tony was sleeping on but she did roll her eyes slightly. "Lazy kitty," she muttered as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

A little over a week after the full moon another meeting was held and the manor was once again full with magistrates and ministers. They were crowded into Pepper's office like unruly school children into a classroom. Tony sat on the couch near the garden door and listened with more attention than he had during the first meeting. A man, Stane, if Tony remembered correctly, had stood from his chair and was shouting over the others. "These demons creep ever closer to our farms and towns and you sit here saying we should turn a blind eye to it! I must say, Lady Potts, I do not find your suggestions reassuring!" Tony curled his lip and growled softly. Only the blond secretary to Magistrate Coulson, the shrimp sharing Clint, seemed to notice and gave him a concerned little frown.

"There have been conclusive reports saying that the so called 'demons' are merely bandits using the mountain legends to frighten people into giving up what little money they have. Chief Rhodes has brought back evidence supporting this," Pepper said calmly.

"Bah! A few ugly masks prove nothing!" snapped Stane.

"What of this red faced devil everyone is muttering about?" asked another woman with short dark hair. Tony's ears twitched in interest.

"Another mask, no doubt, Lady Hill," Pepper soothed. "I'm sorry, but I cannot condone hunting parties into the forest. At best, it would be a waste of time. At worst, someone could be seriously injured. Please, allow the police to take care of it."

"And what of news from Asgard?" asked Coulson, hoping to guide the conversation away from demons.

A dark skinned man with an eye patch leaned forward. "The royal family continues to disavow any knowledge of the whereabouts of the younger prince or any involvement with his actions. They assure us that they are doing all they can to track down Prince Loki."

"I suppose we should just ignore Loki's attacks on our northern border as well?" Stane asked snidely.

"Lord Stane, if you cannot hold your tongue then I suggest you leave," Pepper said coolly, patience coming to an end. The balding man looked away and settled mulishly back into his chair. Pepper nodded in acceptance and turned to look at Coulson. "Magistrate Coulson, any word from the Capital? Are they calling up any more reserves?"

"Not at the moment, Lady Potts," replied Coulson. "Prince Loki is keeping to his usual tactics of quick, violent strikes. The evacuation of the smaller communities to the larger, better fortified towns has been nearly completed. We are in talks right now to accept the help of some of the warriors of Asgard in tracking Prince Loki down. Apparently his elder brother, Prince Thor, is eager to begin the search. We are merely waiting for permission from the Emperor so they may enter our lands lawfully."

Stane snorted. "How lovely. Let's just invite the enemy over for afternoon tea."

"Asgard has always been an ally of ours," the dark skinned man said frostily.

"They're sure as hell not acting like it now!" Tony jumped lightly from the couch and wandered out into the garden, the voices of the officials growing quiet as the cat moved away. He didn't know much about Asgard except it being the kingdom to their north and he didn't much care about their princely trouble. His only concern was if more people from his city would be drafted to fight in the skirmishes along the border and that looked like it wasn't going to happen. Now his concern turned toward the reports of the red faced devil. This was the second time the issue had been brought up during a regional meeting and the frequency was beginning to bother Tony deeply.

The cat wandered by the kitchen, where he saw the redhead clerk Natasha and the blond secretary Clint huddled together on a stone bench by the vegetable garden. Their heads were close and their faces hidden by the fall of the clerk's long hair but Tony couldn't dredge up an ounce of curiosity. Instead he climbed the magnolia tree on the south side of the manor and sat on the highest point of the roof. To the north of the city lay the farmland and the main road but to the south beyond the city wall the forest and mountains billowed up into the sky like huge green clouds, the domain of a golden fox spirit. Tony sighed and watched the mountains with longing.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days later Tony was walking around the manor, making sure the storeroom was vermin free and that the servants were working diligently, when a flash of gold caught his eye out in the garden. The cat paused and ducked his head to peer under the lilac bush. Perhaps it was just his imagination or perhaps Steve had left him another present. There was another flash and Tony slipped between the branches. He looked around the dim hollow and nearly yelped when a golden shape descended upon him. "Steve!" Tony scolded as the golden fox settled around him. "You nearly startled the life out of me!"

The fox curled around the cat, blue eyes sparkling. "Forgive me, my love. I only meant to surprise you." Steve nuzzled Tony as the cat grumbled.

"Some surprise," Tony complained. Still, he tipped his head up and pressed his nose against Steve's before laying down in the curve of his body, the many fluffy tails acting as a cushion. "What are you doing here during the day? It's dangerous for you to be in the city when the sun is up."

"I wanted to see you," Steve replied, licking Tony's cheek.

Tony sighed in exasperation. "I am glad you are here, even if you are an idiot." He snuggled against the fox's soft fur. "Pepper had another regional meeting four days ago," the cat muttered after a while.

Steve cocked his head. "So soon after the first? Usually there is only one regional meeting a month. Is everything okay?"

"Skirmishes to the north."

"Ah yes. The Asgards," grunted Steve in disapproval.

Tony lifted his head. "You know of them?"

"The royal family has powerful demon blood in them. The elder spirits are all talking about the younger prince making a bid for the throne, although he is the second son and, rumors have it, not even related by blood to King Odin. No one would support him if he were to challenge properly, so he has taken up underhanded tactics to try and get what he wants."

"If he wanted the Asgard throne, then what is he doing attacking our northern borders? We have no say about who sits on their throne."

"I don't know," Steve said with a shake of his head. "There is talk that Prince Loki has merely lost his mind and is only capable of making a nuisance of himself now. Is your city okay?"

Tony nodded. "The liaison to the Emperor said that there will be no more drafts for now. They must be doing okay with the soldiers they have up there already. I hope it continues that way. If we lose any more men we'll have trouble bringing in the harvest this fall."

Steve licked at his ear. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Tony sighed and laid he head down. His nose twitched. "I smell blood," the cat growled, jerking his head up. "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine, Tony."

"Do not lie! I can smell you are not. Was it the red faced devil? There have been more reports about him. Please tell me you didn't fight him by yourself!"

"Tony," Steve pleaded. "I promise, it's nothing. I got in a small fight with an unreasonable spirit that had been terrorizing a farm near the river. It's not even worth mentioning."

"Show me." Steve opened his mouth but Tony glared. "Show me," the cat snapped. Steve sighed and moved one of his tails aside, revealing a shallow cut on his flank. The golden fur was slightly bloodied but the wound was not too bad. Tony still fussed over it, licking gently and inspecting it closely. He could see the fox was already healing.

Steve smiled down at him. "See? The wound is already on the mend. It will be gone by morning."

Tony looked unhappy and grumbled as Steve wrapped his tails back around the cat. "You promised to be careful," Tony accused.

"I was careful, Tony. It was an unavoidable fight and the wound is barely a scratch."

"Little more than a scratch," argued the cat. Tony blinked golden eyes that were suspiciously wet looking. "I don't like the thought of you out there in the forest getting into fights where I can't help you. I don't know what I would do if you were seriously injured," his voice cracked, "or worse! I might never know what happened to you!" The cat's voice broke apart and he stopped speaking to breathe harshly, trying to control himself.

Steve curled himself more tightly around the cat and nuzzled him gently, licking his nose. "Shhh, I'm sorry, my love. I truly am. I promise to be more careful from now on. I'm fine. I'm here. I'm so sorry to have worried you. Shhh."

Tony calmed after a while and lay warm and comfortable against the fox. "I love you so much," the cat whispered. "My heart would break if you were to leave me."

Steve rubbed their muzzles together. "I love you dearly and I will never leave you of my own power. If I am able, I will always come back to you." It was a careful promise, open ended and terrible, and Tony gave a shuddering breath because he knew it was the best he was going to get. Steve was the protector of the mountains and he took his duty seriously.

They dozed together under the lilac bush until Tony's human began calling for him. Pepper's voice echoed through the manor's many rooms, calling the feline for dinner. "I should go," muttered Tony. "She'll be wondering where I've been all day."

"I'll see you during the full moon?" asked Steve.

"Of course," Tony replied, tilting his head back to press noses with the fox. "Be safe. Luck be with you." Tony then slipped back under the branches and dashed across the garden toward the manor. He looked back once to see the golden fox jump over the garden wall and disappear out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony could hardly wait to see Steve the next full moon and forced himself to be patient as he put the manor inhabitants to sleep. All they needed was one unspelled human getting up during the night because Tony had rushed and everything would end in disaster. He then hurried to the living room where the full moon was shining silver across the floor. Steve was already waiting in the garden, his many tails twitching impatiently. "You are early," said Tony. The fox barked at him in reply. The cat looked up at the moon and felt a spasm shake his body. Tony grunted as his body shifted, his legs growing longer and his spine turning upward and straight.

Tony blinked the film out of his eyes and shook his head slightly, disoriented from the transformation. He was trying to get to his feet, limbs uncooperative, when something soft and cool dropped over his shoulders. He looked up to find Steve standing over him, little wisps of blue smoke drifting away. The blond man had draped a silk robe over Tony. The cat smiled, surprised, and rubbed the fine silk between two fingers. The robe was a dark red wine color with gold swirls and loops. "Do you like it?" Steve asked uncertainly.

"Like it? I love it!" Tony exclaimed, running a hand down the smooth sleeve. "Wherever did you find it? It's beautiful."

"I asked the silk worms to spin it and then the earth spirits were kind enough to help me weave and stitch the gold thread," Steve answered sheepishly.

Tony looked up at him with a bright smile. "Thank them for me?" he requested before curling one hand behind Steve's head and drawing his lips down for a kiss. Tony pulled and tugged at the blond until he knelt on the floor and Tony was able to wrap both arms tightly around his neck. The cat tilted his head to deepen the kiss and licked into Steve's mouth, chasing his tongue. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and pulled the cat tightly against his chest, attacking the smaller man's mouth with teeth and tongue. The red and gold silk robe slipped off of one shoulder as they embraced. Steve moaned and everything in the room suddenly rattled. They pulled apart in surprise.

Steve cleared his throat and pulled the robe back into place, eyes stubbornly not looking down at the barely covered body sitting practically in his lap. "Sorry," he muttered, a blush crawling up his neck.

Tony chuckled and pulled the robe closed, belting it tightly. "No reason to apologize," the cat teased. "I like that I can make you lose control even just a little. It feeds my ego." Steve relaxed and smiled. "Do you want something to eat?" asked Tony. "The cook made a cake yesterday."

"I'd love some." They raided the kitchen and sat out in the garden by the pond. Steve told a story about a tree that refused to bear fruit after the bird that nested in its branches had been caught and given to the Emperor as a gift. Tony licked frosting off his lips and listened with half an ear. A large white and orange koi fish was swimming in the pond and its movement kept drawing the cat's attention away. Pepper would be very cross with him if he killed the fish though and Tony rolled over with a pout, looking away from the temptation.

Tony sprawled in Steve's lap with a rustle of fine silk. The robe shimmered in the moonlight, the golden threads lustrous. Steve sunk a hand into the cat's thick hair and rubbed at his ears. Tony's eyes went half lidded and he began to purr, his twin tails sleepily curling in contentment. Steve looked fondly down at him and stroked a hand down the cat's back. "I have something to show you," Steve announced.

Tony's ears perked up. "Did you bring me another gift?"

"No," Steve said with a laugh. "If you come with me, I'll show you what it is."

"It's in the city?"

"Come with me and I will show you." Tony's mouth twisted, suspicious. "Just for a few hours," amended Steve. Tony's ears twitched while Steve looked hopefully down at him. Finally, the cat nodded. They left the pond and Tony followed Steve up and over the garden wall. They raced each other over the city rooftops and Tony laughed as Steve always stayed a step ahead, the cat trying his best to catch the tips of the fox's tails and just missing.

Before he noticed, they were at the edge of the city and near the wall and Tony came to a startled stop. Steve leapt up on top of the wall and turned to look back. The cat had stopped on the rooftop nearest to the wall and was staring up at Steve with stricken eyes. Beyond the city wall rose the forest and the mountains, glimmering silver green in the moonlight. Tony's tails lashed in agitation. "Steve…" he said nervously.

Steve stretched out a hand, beckoning to the cat. "Please Tony? It will be okay. I will be with you the whole time and we'll be back before the sun rises, I promise." Tony bit his lip and glanced back toward the manor. He made a little sound in his throat and then leapt the distance to the wall, landing gracefully next to Steve.

"I don't know, Steve," muttered Tony, balancing on the wall easily. "Everybody says the forest is dangerous. You say the forest is dangerous." On the other side of the wall was a wide buffer of open space set with wooden pikes to protect the city from attacks. The trees of the forest rose up like an impregnable barricade beyond that, deep and dark.

Steve grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to his fingers. "I will be with you the whole time, Tony. I will protect you." Tony looked at the forest with trepidation but nodded. They jumped from the wall and Steve lead Tony through the field of pikes to the edge of the trees, their hands clasped tightly together.

The forest trees swallowed them up and Tony blinked in the sudden darkness. "Steve," he muttered uneasily. His heart beat wildly in his chest like a hummingbird's wings, trying to flutter up his throat.

"Hush," soothed Steve, cupping a hand over his shoulder and squeezing his hand. "Give yourself a moment." Tony blinked into the darkness nervously and waited for his eyesight to adjust. Even his cat's eyes had trouble seeing with such dim light. Very little moonlight found its way through the canopy above them but after a while Tony could see the tiny silver pools of light that reached the forest floor. "Better?" asked Steve. Tony nodded and allowed the fox to guide him forward.

Steve led the way through the forest, holding tightly to Tony's hand. The cat followed closely. The nighttime forest was alive with the sounds of insects and animals. Crickets trilled in the grass and a big owl hooted from a tree. They pushed through a clump of ferns and Steve lifted Tony across a shallow stream. The cat glared as Steve grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him across the water. The fox just smiled innocently back. "Wouldn't want you to get your new robe wet," Steve said. Tony huffed but couldn't help his amused smile. Something big rustled in the leaves and Tony whipped his head around, crowding back against Steve. The blond grabbed his shoulders. "Relax. It's only a group of deer," Steve explained.

A large brown shape pushed through some ferns, ears and tail perked up in alertness. Tony's nose worked curiously over the musky scent. Another couple deer followed and then a fawn came stumbling out. Tony jerked as it bleated its displeasure loudly. An adult deer nudged the fawn along and the group wandered past Steve and Tony without concern. "Are there many deer in this forest?" Tony asked faintly.

"Yes, many. The human hunters know better than to hunt in this forest, so the animals come here for refuge," replied Steve. He guided them forward again. "Is this your first time seeing a deer?"

"No!" snapped Tony, insulted. His ears twitched and then drooped. "Well, they're dead by the time I see them. The meat comes to the manor in paper packages and the skins are traded. The farmers are pretty good about keeping them out of the fields too."

"And most won't chance going nearer to the city," Steve said with a knowing nod. "One day we'll see about visiting the forest during the day and you can see all the animals you want, city cat." Tony stuck his tongue out at the tease while Steve grinned. The fox pushed up a branch and guided Tony into a meadow with a hand on the small of his back. The tall grass was aglow with moonlight and above them the stars twinkled brightly, dancing around the full moon. "We're here," announced Steve.

Tony looked around the large meadow and gave a confused smile. "It's very nice," he complimented tentatively.

Steve chuckled and lifted his hand. "This is what I wanted to show you." In his palm a firefly glowed and flicked its wings. The fox passed the bug over to Tony.

Tony blinked at the firefly sitting on his finger, its glow blinking off and on. "We have fireflies in the city, Steve," Tony said archly. Steve grinned and clapped his hands loudly. A wave of fireflies took to the air all at once from the tall grass, glowing and blinking like mad. The insects rose from every blade of grass and from under every leaf until the meadow was filled with miniature suns. Tony gasped. "There are so many!" he exclaimed. They flew around the fox and the cat and settled on their clothing and hair. Tiny lights blinked in Tony's dark hair and on Steve's robe. Tony reached forward and cupped his hands around a light, bringing it up to his face to peer into the cradle of his palms at the bug he'd caught.

"A little better than the fireflies in the city, huh?" Steve smugly asked.

"What have I told you about gloating?" Tony said drily, letting the bug he'd caught go. Steve showed Tony a mint plant rambling through the grass and they chewed the sweet, cool leaves as they watched the waves of fireflies move through the air. Tony swiped at some of the fireflies that flew too near. So many moving, blinking targets was making the cat a little twitchy. Tony sneezed as one of the insects flew into his face and Steve chuckled. The cat pawed at his nose and glared.

"You are too adorable," praised Steve softly.

"Am not," Tony grumbled. They smashed down some grass and settled into the nest to watch the fireflies whirl around above them. Tony lay against Steve's side and the blond swung his arm around his shoulders. Steve lifted his free arm and drew out the constellations with his finger, naming them one by one. Tony listened, soothed by his familiar voice and warmth. His nervousness lessened and he calmed down, growing drowsy in Steve's embrace. A shooting star flared above them.

"Make a wish," Steve whispered.

Tony shook his head lightly. "I have nothing to wish for. Everything is perfect as it is." Steve tightened his arm and Tony tipped his head up for a tender kiss.

They returned to the city as the eastern sky grew grey with the approaching dawn. Steve led Tony back through the forest easily, early birds singing in the trees. The deer were long gone but they encountered a surly badger that snarled and scratched at the ground before fake charging the pair. Steve had to shoo it away with some sharp words and a growl. Tony frowned as the badger waddled away through the undergrowth, snorting and barking to itself. "What a pleasant creature," Tony said sourly.

"He just wants to get to his den before the sun rises," Steve explained.

"Well he didn't have to be so rude." Steve chuckled which made Tony glare and pout at him. They wove through the pikes at the edge of the forest and jumped up over the wall into the city. The city was quiet in the time just before dawn. Only the baker and his assistant were awake and about and the fox and cat easily made it to the manor without being seen.

Steve cleaned up the dishes from the cake while Tony plopped down on the pillows and yawned. The blond stacked the dishes up by the door and joined Tony, the cat curling contentedly against his chest. "Thank you for taking me to see the fireflies," Tony muttered, running his fingers along Steve's collar.

"Have you ever been in the forest before?" asked Steve.

Tony shook his head. "Pepper has taken me a few places with her before but the caravan sticks to the roads and I go out into the fields for mice sometimes but I was always told to stay out of the forest or else a demon would eat my soul." Tony smirked and stroked a finger over Steve's cheek. "Somehow I don't think this was what they meant."

Steve grinned. "I don't know. I could just eat you up!" He nuzzled down into Tony's shoulder and made a big show of gumming his skin with his lips and making scarfing noises. Tony squealed in surprise and giggled. He kicked and they rolled off the pillows, play fighting for the top position.

Tony landed on his back, Steve hovering over him. "No fair!" the cat whined. "You're bigger and heavier than me!"

"Did you just call me fat?" Steve demanded with a mock glare.

"Maybe? Must be all those big fluffy tails you have," teased Tony, pushing futilely at the blond. The fox's many tails flicked behind Steve's head, as if insulted, and Tony couldn't hold in another giggle. The laugh turned into a gasp as sunlight crested the garden wall and shone into the living room. Steve rolled away as Tony transformed back into a cat. Fur sprouted over his body and his limbs twisted. Fingers shrank into paws and one of his tails disappeared until he looked like a regular black cat once more.

Steve gently untangled the disoriented cat from the silk robe and folded it. Tony shook his head and tried to get used to having four legs again. Steve went to put the robe in the cabinet. "No, hide it under the pillow. I don't want somebody thinking it's been misplaced and take it to the laundry by accident if they find it," said Tony. Steve did as asked and Tony inspected his pile of treasures on the bottom shelf to make sure everything was as it should be. "Thank you," the cat said as they closed the cabinet.

"You're welcome," Steve replied. He picked the cat up and cuddled the furry body against his chest. Tony licked his chin and purred. "I love you. May I see you the next full moon?" asked the blond.

Tony chuckled. "Yes, you may see me. I love you too, you big goofball." They spent as long as they could together, willing the second to stretch out into eternity, but soon there was movement inside the manor. "Be safe. Luck be with you," Tony muttered, rubbing his head against Steve's cheek.

"Luck be with you," Steve muttered back. He kissed Tony's nose and put the cat gently on the floor. Steve then transformed back into a fox and leapt the garden wall, heading quickly back to his mountains and forest. Tony yawned and settled down for a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Months came and went, rolling up into years. Each full moon Steve came down from his mountains and his forest to see Tony on the one night the cat was able to take human form and each morning Steve returned to those same mountains and forest. The fox took Tony up into the forest a couple more times to see the fireflies and visit the large mountain lake. One winter Steve took Tony up onto the snowy mountain side to wander around the eerie quiet of the white landscape and bare trees, the cat bundled up in a thick coat and boots that made his toes ache. The ice upon the trees sparkled in the moonlight like diamonds.

Steve continued to ply Tony with gifts no matter the cat's protests. The small army of wooden and bone animals doubled and the number of pretty and unusual rocks tripled. There was a wooden puzzle box full of chocolates and small pots full of fine and fragrant herbs and teas. A carved jade dragon roared silently next to a pile of gold coins and silver buttons on the bottom shelf of the cabinet. Earrings, rings, bracelets, and necklaces sparkled with gems and cut stones. Tony pleaded with Steve to stop but the fox just brought more each time he visited, as if he were courting a rich lord instead of a lowly lucky cat. It drove the cat up the wall.

Grey appeared in Pepper's hair and little wrinkles gathered at the corners of her eyes and mouth. Tony watched with a heavy heart as his human grew older. Reports from the northern border kept coming in. The delegation from Asgard was allowed into the Midgard kingdom but it seemed as if Prince Loki was only leading them a merry chase. His elder brother, Prince Thor, couldn't seem to catch him at all. The younger prince gathered an army of ice demons and suddenly he was much more than a nuisance. More men were called up from Tony's city and the cat sat upon the garden wall watching as they marched out. Some of them caught sight of the black cat and cast him pleading looks that made Tony feel horrible. He could feel each soul travel through the city gates and along the main road, going beyond his influence. Tony wondered if any of them would return.

The red faced devil continued to terrorize the mountain pass until only the very brave or very foolish took the mountain road instead of the long way around. Guards from the capital city were sent to investigate. None returned. Tony could feel something dark lurking just outside his city's walls. He knew that menacing eyes watched from the forest. Steve stopped taking Tony up onto the mountain and absolutely refused to discuss anything with the cat. Instead the fox brought more sweets and chocolate, as if his gifts would soothe Tony's ire. Often Steve would appear with bruises and cuts that made Tony sick with worry for the fox but Steve assured him that everything was fine. Then one full moon Tony's worst fear happened; Steve did not come to him.


	6. Chapter 6

That first missed full moon Tony waited in the manor garden all night long. The golden fox did not appear and Tony's heart filled with terror. He spent many nights during the next month watching the mountains and forest as a cat, hoping to catch a far off glint of gold. The second missed full moon Tony waited in the garden for several hours before traveling to the city wall. The cat jumped on top and scanned the trees with golden eyes. He glanced back at the city and then dropped from the wall into the empty buffer space. He then went to the edge of the trees and paced. The forest seemed darker and more malevolent than Tony remembered. "Steve?" he called. "Steve?" He stood at the edge of the forest and called for hours before going back to the manor garden to check that it was still empty. It was and Tony returned to the trees. He spent all night calling at the edge of the trees, as if Steve had merely gotten lost or their meeting had slipped his mind.

On the third missed full moon Tony went back to the forest and called again. "Steve!" he shouted as loud as he could, uncaring if some human heard him. The moon rose high into the sky, thick dark clumps of clouds drifting across the bright face. The night alternately dimmed and brightened as the clouds traveled across the sky. Tony paced for hours until he finally took a deep breath and plunged into the trees. The darkness swallowed him and Tony froze, waiting fearfully for his eyes to adjust to the limited light. His heart hammered in his chest and a cold sweat broke out over his skin. Not even his tails dared to move. The forest had always felt untamed to Tony, like an animal that might bite or cuddle with you depending on its mood. There was always that edge of wildness to the forest. Now the forest felt mean and dark.

"Steve?" whispered Tony, his throat tight. He walked forward as quietly as he could. "Steve?" The cat crept forward, trying to find the path Steve had always taken him up to reach the meadow with the fireflies. Nothing looked like he remembered it and the trees loomed over Tony's head like they might reach out and grab him at any moment. The forest had never felt as threatening as it did now.

Tony inched his way through the trees, stepping carefully and eyes darting around uneasily. "Steve?" Something small rustled through the leaves and Tony paused. "Steve?" he called cautiously. A black and grey shape darted across his path and Tony muffled a gasp before glaring at the disappearing raccoon. Tony kept going forward, hoping he was on the right path and keeping his eyes peeled for any flash of gold. It felt like something was watching him and it did not mean him well. Tony shivered and chewed on his lip.

Something large crashed through the bushes and leapt toward Tony. The cat yelped and ducked away as the deer raced past him. The animal's sides were heaving and slick with sweat. Its eyes were wide in fright and it was bleeding from a wound on its hind leg. Tony stumbled over a fallen tree branch and fell just as a grey shape sprang out of the shadows and pounced on the deer. The animal screamed as it was hauled to the ground, the grey beast biting and clawing at it. Blood splattered on the ferns and Tony scrambled around to the other side of a tree, breathing coming in loud gasps.

The deer made an awful sound before going silent and then all Tony could hear were meaty tearing noises as the grey beast worked at the carcass. Tony clasped his hands over his mouth and tried to quiet himself. Bone crunched loudly and Tony slowly pushed himself to his feet and crept away, hoping the noise would cover his movements. The cat inched away, sure that at any moment the creature would leap upon his back and sink fangs into his vulnerable throat.

But the leap never happened and Tony tiptoed away from the grey beast until he could no longer hear the sound of it feasting on the deer. The cat trembled as he walked. He didn't know what the beast had been. Certainly no mountain feline could ever be that large and Steve had never mentioned other big predator cats living in the forest. Of course, Steve had never mentioned much. Tony paused to gather his bearings and looked around. He didn't recognize anything around him and turned in a slow circle, trying to find some clue as to what trail he should take. "Steve?" he squeaked out, too terrified to call out louder. Right now he just wished the fox would appear and lead Tony home safely.

Tony picked a random direction and walked on. He'd lost the path when he'd snuck away from the grey beast and now wandered aimlessly. "Steve?" he called. The cat paused to listen for a response and went on when he heard nothing. He picked his way around a bramble patch and looked up to check the angle of the moon. Morning was a few hours away yet and Tony continued to make his slow, cautious way through the forest. "Steve?"

Quiet movement through the plants caught Tony's attention, ears perking up. "Steve?" he called hopefully. Something was moving through the ferns and Tony saw golden fur through the fronds. His heart leapt but then dropped like a stone. The fur was too dull, more of a tawny color, and the creature was too big to be the golden fox. Tony tensed and backed up, ready to flee.

"Steve, Steve, Steve," mimicked a mocking voice. A canine emerged from the plants, smaller than the grey beast had been but still with sharp fangs and claws. "You are making a lot of noise, pretty little cat."

Tony edged back as the canine walked forward. "Do you know where Steve is?"

"The golden fox?" asked the dog. The scruffy head tipped as if he was thinking and then he grinned crazily. "He's gone. Gone! Gone! Gone!" sang the canine.

Tony went cold, feeling suddenly dizzy and like all the air in the world had been sucked away. "No," he muttered. Tears gathered in his golden eyes. "Is he dead?" the cat asked softly as the hound circled him.

"Nope," giggled the dog, stretching his neck to sniff at the bottom of Tony's robe. The cat took a hurried step away and the canine grinned again. "We won't be seeing anymore of dear Steve. He went somewhere else."

A couple tears fell down Tony's cheeks and he didn't notice the canine circling closer. "He left?" the cat muttered brokenly. But Steve had said he'd never leave. He'd promise he'd always come back to Tony if he could. Had he grown bored of waiting for the cat? Had the fox fallen in love with someone else, someone better than just a lowly lucky cat? Had all those nights spent under the full moon meant so little to him?

"So it's no use looking for him, pretty little cat, you won't find him," the dog said, brushing against Tony's leg. The cat started, pale faced and with tears wetting his cheeks. "But don't worry; I can be your friend from now on." The hound then tried to shove his head up under Tony's robe and between his legs.

Tony shrieked and pushed the dog's head away roughly. "Get away from me!"

The canine shook his head and growled, baring his fangs. "Don't be like that, pretty little cat. Let's have some fun!" The dog lunged and Tony ran, dodging the snap of his jaws. Tony didn't make it far before something slammed into his side and he fell with a cry. The tawny dog stood ridged over the sprawled form of the cat, his nose sniffing Tony's cheek and dangerously close to his throat. "Be good, pretty little cat, and I won't have to be so rough with you," snarled the canine.

Tony snapped his elbow back sharply and the dog was knocked off of him with a yelp. Tony rolled to his feet and took off as fast as he could. The canine cursed and gave chase. Tony could hear him gaining, his four legs faster than Tony could run on two in human form. Desperate, Tony leapt and swung himself up into a tree. He climbed as fast as he could. "God fucking damn it!" shouted the dog, left to circle the tree on the ground. "Get back down here, you little shit!"

Tony climbed as high as he could and huddled against the tree trunk, shaking. The dog circled the tree and cursed up a storm. Tony tried to quiet his sobs, tears running down his face. There were scratches on his hands from when he had fallen and deeper cuts along his arms were the dog had gotten him with his claws. The cat gulped in air, quickly getting the hiccups. Terror and sorrow warred inside him. He couldn't believe that Steve had left him, gone without as much as a goodbye. Tony curled up tighter, his wounds stinging but barely noticing the physical pain. Had he meant so little to Steve that the fox was just able to pick up and leave?

Something joined the tawny dog at the bottom of the tree and Tony breath caught in fear. It was the grey beast. Tony clung to the tree more tightly. "Hammer, what are you doing?" the beast asked in a gravelly voice.

"My pretty little cat has run up a tree," lamented the tawny dog as if it were no big deal.

Tony gritted his teeth. "I'm not yours, asshole," he muttered.

The grey beast looked up and narrowed sickly yellow eyes. "Is that not the golden fox's whore from the human city?" Tony glared down at them and hissed in response. The grey beast smirked, dried blood around his muzzle.

"Well, Stevie boy isn't here anymore, Vanko! This is our mountain now! Finders, keepers!" snapped Hammer.

The grey beast shrugged. "He can't stay up there forever. He will either have to come down for food and water or fall out of the tree when he becomes exhausted and weak. You will have him then."

"Fuck off!" shouted Tony.

"My pretty little cat has a mouth on him," giggled Hammer, dancing around the tree. "I can't wait until we can play!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Tony hissed. He wiped the tears off his cheeks and stood. The lights of his city lay below, safe and welcoming. He twitched his tails this way and that for balance and took a running leap off the tree branch.

"Oi! What are you doing?" screeched the tawny canine. Tony snorted to himself and jumped to the next tree, heading back toward the city. "Vanko, he's getting away! My pretty little cat is getting away!" Hammer howled in anger. The grey beast just laughed. Tony could hear at least the dog following him below and focused as he made his way from tree to tree. He fought back tears and tried to keep his thoughts only on his path through the trees. Hammer barked from the ground and the grey beast laughed obnoxiously.

Soon Tony could see his city waiting for him ahead. He hadn't heard either the dog or the grey beast below him for a while and as Tony came to the edge of the trees he gathered his courage and jumped to the ground. The cat then sprinted through the pikes, his heart pounding in his chest with fear. Tony scrambled up the city wall and perched trembling on top. He looked back but the open buffer space was empty. He looked up at the mountain and lost his fight with his tears. They rolled down that cat's cheeks as he choked on his sobs. The silver green forest looked menacing and hateful under the light of the full moon.

A loud howl rose from the mountain and Tony shuddered. He jumped from the wall and hurried toward the manor, his vision swimming with tears. The moon sunk slowly toward the horizon. Tony jumped the garden wall just as the first sunbeams burst through the clouds and he stumbled and fell as his body began to twist and shrink. The cat, four legged and furry once again, tipped his head back and let out such a sorrowful yowl that all who heard it in the early morning shivered in response.

Tony crawled under the lilac bush where he and Steve had liked to cuddle and curled up to mourn. He left his robe, a plain blue one he'd snuck out of the guest quarters, laying by the pond to be discovered by a confused servant.

By spring they were at war with Prince Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

A year later, Tony sat up on the highest peak of the manor roof and watched black smoke billow in the distance. Prince Loki's forces were slowly inching toward the city. He had gathered an army of ice demons and other undesirables and was working his way toward the capital. If he could not have the throne of Asgard, then he would take the throne of Midgard by force. Asgard warriors mixed in with the Midgard soldiers, hoping to stop his advance. Pepper's office had turned into a war room and the manor now housed several officers and a general. Some of them Tony liked and some of them Tony hated and took extra special care to puke in their boots.

At Tony's back rose the mountains and the forest. Tony refused to look. He'd spent too long staring up at the hulking shape with a broken heart to waste time now pining for someone who didn't even love him anyway. The forest had changed since its patron had left. It was dark and malevolent without the golden fox to look over it and now the people of Tony's city were wary and nervous of the spirits and demons that lived there when once they had lived side by side without problems. Now beasts snuck out of the forest during the dark of the moon and scratched and howled at the southern wall. Pepper and Chief Rhodes had added more patrols, although the creatures had no hope of getting into the city while Tony protected it.

Tony blinked wetness away from his eyes and focused. He could feel the ice demons and the Asgardians a couple of miles beyond the farm fields. If he strained his hearing, he could just make out the screams of dying men. The howls of the ice demons were easier to hear. The people in the city were panicking, packing up their homes and making ready to flee. Tony could hear his human's voice ordering the clerks and pages to store the manor's important papers and documents in the cellars and instructing the servants to pack a travel trunk in readiness for leaving the city.

Tony breathed deeply and stared at the rising column of smoke. He began to purr, a deep rumbling in his chest. This was his city and it was his responsibility to protect it. An hour later a messenger arrived at the manor to inform Lady Potts that the battle had turned to the west and was moving away from the city.

That evening the manor received guests in the form of Prince Thor and his warrior companions. The blond prince was boisterous even if he was covered in mud and soot. Baths were arranged and then the group dined out in the garden. Tony climbed wearily down from the roof and lay on the porch next to the lit brazier to warm himself. He felt cold and old. Across the city people rejoiced that they had been spared but all Tony felt was drained.

Pepper looked at him in concern as he joined her for bed that night. She stroked a hand down his spine gently. "Are you alright, Tony?" she muttered. "You're not ill, are you? You seem so lethargic lately." Tony licked her fingers and purred for her. His human was the only one he had left in the world and everyday it seemed she grew older before his eyes. Her strawberry blond hair was mostly grey now but her body carried her age well, her back still straight and skin still soft. "My poor lucky cat," cooed Pepper. "You really have brought us luck today." She rubbed at his ears and Tony closed his eyes in appreciation.

In the morning Pepper bid farewell to Prince Thor and his companions on the front porch. Tony came out and sat beside her, feeling tender deep in his bones. Turning aside the ice demons' advance had taken more out of the cat than any other protection had before. The prince's eyes dropped to the cat and Tony was reminded of another blue eyed and blond haired man. The cat turned to go, unable to handle such a physical reminder of Steve, but Prince Thor was already bending down to scoop the feline up. "Ah! So it was you that turned the tide of the battle yesterday! You have my thanks, feline!" he exclaimed into Tony's face.

"Your city is very lucky to have such a protector, Lady Potts," commented the dark haired female Asgardian.

"Don't tell me you actually believe in that lucky cat nonsense?" said a Midgard officer in disbelief. "It's just a cat."

"For someone who just fought demons that spit ice, you are very quick to dismiss the supernatural," Thor scolded.

"I do not believe this man was on the field of battle with us yesterday," another blond Asgardian observed blandly.

Prince Thor gave the officer as dismissive glance. "I believe you are right, Fandrel." The officer's face tightened and went red. Prince Thor handed Tony to Pepper with a big grin. "Thank you for the assistance, good cat."

Pepper curled her arms around Tony and smiled. "Our thanks to you as well, Prince Thor. Luck be with you."

When the Asgardians left, Tony jumped the garden wall and hurried after them. He tailed them through the city gate and through the farm fields, slipping through the plants silently until they were some distance from the city. When nobody else was near, he stepped out onto the road. "I wondered if you were going to reveal yourself or not," said Prince Thor, pulling his horse to a stop. "What may we do for you?"

The Asgardians eyed the feline with faint interest and Tony shifted awkwardly. "Have…" he said hesitantly. This was the first time he'd ever spoken to a human before but then he didn't think these warriors were completely human. When they didn't act shocked when he spoke or began shouting in alarm Tony continued. "Have you seen a golden fox during your travels?" Tony asked, hating himself a little.

"A golden fox?" mused Prince Thor. "I do not recall seeing such a creature. What of you, Sif?"

The dark haired woman shook her head. "Nay. I have not noticed a fox."

"Are not golden foxes rare?" asked a heavy set man with a full red beard.

"Indeed," Fandrel replied, leaning forward in his saddle. "Only the most ancient of places are said to have golden foxes as their protectors. Tell me, good cat, do the mountains south of your city have a golden fox watching over them?"

Tony hunched his shoulders. "They used to," he muttered. The Asgardians glanced at each other. Tony shook himself. "Thank you for answering my question and thank you for your help against Prince Loki and his army."

Prince Thor's face clouded. "Do not thank us on the score of my brother. He should have never troubled the Midgard kingdom."

"We shall keep an eye out for your golden fox. Shall we tell him that you are seeking him?" asked Sif.

"No," Tony replied softly. "He left me of his own choice. I was merely curious. Safe travels. Luck be with you." He turned and disappeared into the plants, tears blurring his vision as he made his way back to his city. He didn't know why he asked the Asgardians if they had seen Steve. There wasn't anything he could do even if he did know where the fox was. His traitorous heart was just looking for more pain.

"The golden fox left his mountain?" Fandrel asked in confusion.

"I did not think foxes could leave the places they were bound to protect," commented Prince Thor.

"They cannot. That poor cat; his heart is broken," Sif said sadly.


End file.
